Through the vast years of experience in media from on-air (disc-jockey), Music Director, Program Director, National Program Director, Consultant, Sr. VP of Programming, the inventor has created this new software program to help clients do many unique and exciting things which will help media clients improve their products. Software for media may be generally centered around music hooks and basic questions. What the inventor wanted to do was create a system which not only offers a vast number of new and unique features and functions, but provide software that would be attractive to the participant taking the surveys. The software is designed to make for a more compelling, engaging, and user-friendly interface with the variety of options and features that will keep them participating more often, and create a better bond with the client. Also, to create a system that allows clients to conduct surveys, with all the various features, all in one project. (Radio Face-Off and AMT are individual) Only Radio Face-Off and AMT's are done separately. The extensive background in research and programming and consulting in multiple formats of music, as well as websites and software creation, gives the inventor a unique position to provide a product which encompasses all these attributes into an All-In-One solution for clients. Further, the inventor seeks to provide improved survey capabilities that may allow for further refinement of media content available for end-users outside the survey context.